Your Way Back
by IForgiveYou27
Summary: Rachel quits glee and Quinn is desperate to get her back so she comes up with a plan to sing to her to get her back while inadvertently revealing how she truly feels about Rachel. One shot unless you want it continued.
1. Chapter 1

Your Way Back

A/N: First time posting a fic here. This is intended to be a one shot unless people want me to continue it. I don't really have anything laid out after this, but I'd be willing to work on it more if people were interested. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. That's just how I roll. Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Also I don't own glee or the songs used in this story. They belong respectively to Ryan Murhpy and Jill and Kate. Enjoy.

It had been exactly two weeks since Rachel had quit Glee. Two weeks and Quinn was trying to figure out how to convince her to come back. At first she found it odd that she cared so much, but then again it didn't really surprise her. Quinn never really hated Rachel to begin with. She might go as far as to say she loved the girl, but that was complicated. It scared the shit out of her at first, but now, she couldn't help but miss the brunette. So after two weeks of barely seeing Rachel, except for the classes they shared, Quinn came up with a plan.

She had it all figured out. It only took her oh, about a day to come up with the pefect idea. How could she have been that stupid. The way to Rachel's heart was music, it was that simple. Yet it took her a whole day to think of something. Way to go Quinn, she thought to herself. She finally decided to serenade the girl into coming back, so an hour and one trip to the library later she found herself standing in front of Rachel's locker. She quickly scanned the hallway before walking up to her locker door and slipping a note inside the top slot. When the bell rang Quinn slipped back into her hiding place just down the hall and waited. She watched Rachel make her way through the crowd to her locker and open it. Rachel quickly glanced around, grabbed the note and read it.

_Meet me in the auditorium. I have a surprise for you._

_- Finn_

Quinn saw the smile appear on Rachel's face as she deposited the note and her books back into her locker. Upon closing her locker Rachel trotted off towards the auditorium. Quinn hated that she lied to Rachel and that the brunette's smile would more then likely be wiped off her face when she found out Quinn was behind the note. She knew that Rachel never would have come if she had signed her own name so she kept telling herself she did what she had to do. She just prayed Rachel wouldn't hate her too much.

Turning on her heel, Quinn headed towards the auditorium. She's not sure how it happened but she wound up beating Rachel there. For the first few minutes she thought that her plan had blown up in her face. That maybe Rachel had run into Finn in the hallway and everything got turned around. Slowly she made her way to the stage and sat down to sulk at the piano. She wasn't expecting Rachel to show since it had been at least 15 minutes since she saw her head this way. Quinn jumped however when the door to the auditorium was ripped open and a sopping brunette came stalking down the isle. Her body went ridged as she cringed knowing exactly why the brunnette was late. Damn jocks would pay for this. Rachel was making her way to the stage and was startled out of her internal musings when she saw Quinn.

"Oh, Hi Quinn! I uh, I didn't realize the room was being used. I'm supposed to be meeting Finn here. he left me a note saying to meet him. However, I was attacked by a slushy on the way here so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go backstage and change and I'll be right out." Rachel said as she headed backstage. Quinn sat gaping at the spot where Rachel was just occupying for so long that she didn't even realize the brunnette had reentered the room.

"Finn's still not here? You haven't seen him have you? Did I miss him?" she asked as she crossed the stage to stand next to the baby grand Quinn was currently sitting at.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen Finnessa. Who slushied you this time?" Quinn replied.

"Karofsky, who else..." she trailed.

"I'll make that jerk pay" Quinn whispered to herself a little too loudly.

"What was that?"

"Oh uh... nothing... nothing." Quinn blushed.

"Well anyways that's odd that Finn didn't show. I mean he's not exactly the most punctual person, and we are no longer together, but I still would expect him to show up to something he himself planned. He seems to be nowhere to be found though." Rachel babbled walking a little closer to the bench Quinn was sitting on.

Quinn fiddled with the keys for a few seconds, and then her cardigan. She wasn't sure how to tell the brunette that she was the one who asked her here without sending her running for the hills. She was getting woozy and was just about to spit it out when Rachel came up to her side and touched her arm.

"Quinn, are you okay? You look a little ill..."

"Rachel, look I..." Quinn trailed when she noticed that Rachel was now smiling at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me Rachel..." she whispered moving away from the blonde slightly.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" Quinn chuckled as she began softly playing the tune from before.

Rachel seemed to contemplate the question for a while before responding. She was a little caught off guard at Quinn's demeanor and still somewhat wondering where Finn was. She couldn't believe he had stood her up.

"Y..yes that is my name Quinn, you would be correct. It's just I've never heard you use it before, or well, it's not very often that you use it. Normally I get 'manhands' or 'rupaul' or if I'm lucky.. 'Berry'.. so I just.. it was unexpected given our..." she was cut off.

"Look _Rachel _, you can stop looking around for Finn to show up... he's.. he's not coming.." Quinn stated a little bit defeated. This was not going to end well. She could just feel it.

"How would you know that Quinn? I thought you said you hadn't seen him."

"Because I... because I uh,..I" she sputtered her mouth suddenly dry as she began to fidget again. And again Rachel came to her side, reaching for her arm.

"Quinn are you sure you're alright you're starting to worry me." she said voice full of concern.

"I'mfinejustI''tcomeifIhadaskedyou" Quinn rushed out gasping for air and turning away from Rachel's incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself? It sounded like you just said you were the one who left me the note from Finn and I can't have heard you right.. could I?" Rachel questioned as she walked around to face Quinn stoney faced.

"Yes, Rach, I wrote the note. Look before you get mad and pull a diva storm out, will you just... hear me out please? Then you can slap me, or yell at me, or leave. Whatever you want. Just please hear me out. Please?" she pleaded finally looking Rachel in the eye.

Quinn could feel the tears welling as Rachel stood silently deciding on her next move. She didn't want to cry in front of her. That would be too much. Rachel noticed the tears forming, and quickly weighed her options. This was Quinn Fabray after all, it could be a trick. She knew she had to be careful but in the end her curiousity won out.

"Fine, you have five minutes." She stated crossing her arms and staring Quinn down.

Unphased by Rachel's attempt at an intimidating look, Quinn smiled and stood up. She slowly uncrossed Rachel's arms and walked her over to the bench and sat her down. Taking a few deep breaths she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She was not only trying to let Rachel know she was missed in glee club, but that what she felt for the girl was a lot more than hatred. In her own way she was letting Rachel know she loved her. She just hoped it would be received well if Rachel caught on at all. Here goes nothing.

"Just sit, okay, I'm not going to hurt you. This isn't some trick or attempt to get you."

"What's this all about then Quinn?"

"We all miss you in Glee... I miss you in Glee... So just, listen?" she asked.

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything else. Quinn nervously sat down beside her and began playing the same tune from earlier. She focused her attention on Rachel and waited until she locked eyes with the brunette and began her song.

**I miss you so **

**And you'll never know**

**I was too afraid to try**

**To show you love**

**To give it up**

**To let you know I might **

**Care a little**

**Care a lot**

**Hold a place for you in this stubborn heart of mine**

**I hide it well**

**And maybe you'll never see **

**That you got me**

**And do you still remember me **

**Your long lost friend you used to need**

**I'm still hoping that you might**

**Find you're way back.**

Quinn looked away from Rachel as she breathed out the last line of the song. Silence descended upon them and she forced herself to look back up at the girl sitting next to her. Shock clearly regsistered on her face, she sat mouth open, eyes wide. Quinn was growing more nervous by the second as time ticked by with Rachel looking at her like that. Finally deciding to end her misery and get it over with, she asked the one question that could save her or break her.

"Well?"


	2. Chapter 2

Your Way Back

A/N: This was intended to be a one shot, but now maybe a two-shot or story, let me know if you want me to continue it... Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. For this stories purposes, neither Rachel nor Quinn are attatched to anyone if you didn't already get that. Also I don't own glee or the songs used in this story. They belong respectively to Ryan Murhpy and Calvin Harris . Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Rachel?" Quinn asked hesitantly. It had been some ten minutes or so and Rachel still hadn't said a word. It was starting to worry her. Fears and insecurities getting the best of her, she tentatively reached out a hand to Rachel's shoulder and tried again.

"Rach, did I break you? Please say something!" Quinn cried. Rachel just looked at the hand on her should then back up to it's owner. She was trying to form words, they just weren't coming out. She couldn't think with Quinn so close to her. She moved away from Quinn and stood walking back to the end of the piano. As she was trying to regain her composure and her breathing, Quinn was panicking.

"Oh god, you hate me, please Rach, please just let me explain! It's... this isn't... I mean it is.. but look I didn't know how to tell you.. .and" Quinn sputtered only to be cut off.

"Tell me what Quinn? What exactly is it that you are trying to say? Because to be quite honest, it sounded like you just confessed your love for me and forgive me if I'm wrong, but that's not what you just did right? It can't be. You're... you're Quinn Fabray! and and and... I'm Rachel Berry... Preposterous. I'm going crazy... I think I need to get Daddy to take me to the hospital or mental intstitution or something. I mean honestly, I have to be a little bit nuts right now... right?" Rachel asked pacing now.

"You're not crazy Rachel..." was the whispered and dejected reply.

Rachel stopped pacing and took in the girl in front of her. She had her head bowed with tears making their way down her face as she fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress. Sure she has seen Quinn cry before, but never like this. Never so sincerely in her emotions. Rachel wasn't sure where to go from here. On one hand, she's been in love with Quinn for longer than she could remember and this was everything she ever wanted to hear from the beautiful blonde. On the other hand, this is the girl who has tormented her for years and while Rachel is a forgiving person, she can't help but feel the need to protect herself. Confused and concerned for the emotional well being of her blonde counter part, she slowly made her way back over to the bench where Quinn was sitting. She sat facing Quinn and placed a hand atop hers to still them while lifting the blonde's chin up with her other. Here goes nothing...

**I feel so close to you right now**

**It's a force field**

**I wear my heart upon my sleeve**

**Like a big deal**

**Your love falls down on me**

**Surround me like a waterfall**

**There's no stopping us right now**

**I feel so close to you right now**

As Rachel sang, she made sure her's and Quinn's eyes stayed locked on each other, so she saw the kiss coming before it happened but did nothing to stop it. Instead, she met Quinn's lips eagerly, revelling in the moment. Quinn scooted closer to Rachel, hands reaching up to tangle in brunette locks as Rachel's hands took purchase on Quinn's hips. Emboldended by Rachel's reciprocation in each meeting of their lips, Quinn grazed her tongue across Rachel's lower lip asking for enterance. Rachel teased her a little, not yet granting her access but eventually giving in and allowing their tongues to meet. The kiss was passionate and hungry at first taste, but soon slowed to a casual and explorative pace. Eventually breaking apart for some much needed air, Quinn rested their foreheads together and kept her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the moment; half expecting Rachel to disappear and this to be a dream. She didn't even realize she was crying again until she felt the small delicate hand on her cheek wiping away at the stray tears. Before her brain even had time to process the words were spilling from her mouth.

"I love you Rach.." she sighed then froze.

"It's okay Quinn... I love you too." Rachel replied kissing the girl in her arms for good measure. Quinn settled at her touch almost immediately.

"I know you're going to want to talk about this, and that, we need to establish what we are and that pretty little head of yours is running a mile a minute, but for now, for right now, could you just hold me?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"Whatever you want baby." the brunette replied and pulled the blonde even further into her arms. "But we do need to talk, you're right. Just, whatever I say, when I say it, please don't shut down on me. We're in this, whatever this is, together. You're not alone Quinn."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Your Way Back

A/N: Thank you guys for the story alerts, and story favorites, and the three of you who reveiwed! Since I already had a third chapter in the works I'm going to post it now. But from there I haven't really thought out so much where it's going... pleaseeee reveiw and tell me what you like/didn't like, songs you think might work in the next chapter, or any ideas on where you want to see this go! Also I don't own glee or the songs used in this story. They belong respectively to Ryan Murhpy and James Taylor. Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

They had sat holding each other for a good half an hour before either of them made a move. Rachel sat back and ran her hands trough Quinn's hair before sighing and kissing her again. When they broke apart, foreheads rested together, Quinn saw the wheels turning in Rachel's head.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

"I just.. will you... do you want to come over for a little while? I really don't want to leave you but I have to get home soon." the brunette replied.

"Sure Rach" Quinn said smiling. She stood and took Rachel's hand and pulled her up. Gathering her things from beside the piano and walking them out of the auditorium into the empty hallway.

"Do you need anything from your locker?"

"No, I have my bag with me, it's in your hand actually" Rachel blushed.

"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed it with mine." she said and handed it to Rachel before continuing to the door.

Once outside in the parking lot, they separated to go to their cars and Quinn followed Rachel home. She began to worry on the drive over that Rachel was going to freak out and this would all be over before they even started. Or worse that her father's would be home and would want to murder her for all the trouble she's caused their daughter. Quinn was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they had stopped in front of Rachel's house until the girl knocked on her window with a smirk on her face. Quinn quickly exited her car and reached for Rachel's hand as they walked up to the front door. Quinn became nervous again however, when Rachel started to unlock the door and she pulled her back.

"Sorry, it's just, uhm, are your dad's home?" she asked.

"Quinn Fabray! I will not be sleeping with you so soon in our relationship!" Rachel responded sounding scandalized.

"What? Rach, no, that's not what I meant. God! I just.. I meant, I don't want them to murder me." she stated dejectedly and hung her head.

"Baby, look at me please?" Rachel urged and lifted Quinn's chin. "My dad and daddy will love you. You have nothing to worry about, I don't come home and cry to them about the 'bad' things that have happened to me during my day. I take each encounter with a grain of salt. It helps build my character! So really, calm down."

Quinn seemed to let out a breath she had been holding and relaxed into Rachel's arms kissing her cheek.

"Only you could swing the horrible things I and others have done to you into something to help better you. I'm so sorry for everything Rach, really I am. Also, I kinda love you calling me baby." she finished with a grin.

"The past is the past Quinn and I've forgiven you, if we are going to do this, I need you to work on forgiving yourself, _baby" _

"Okay."

"Now can we go inside please?" she asked pulling Quinn through the door.

Rachel's house was nice. It felt homey unlike her house. Quinn immediately migrated over to all the pictures lining the wall as Rachel walked off to the kitchen. When she eventually returned holding two glasses of water Quinn was still staring at one of the pictures on the wall. It was a picture of a 6 yr old Rachel sitting at the zoo sandwiched between her fathers. She looked so happy. Quinn frowned realizing she'd never had that luxury when she was younger.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked reaching out to touch Quinn's arm.

"Oh, nothing, just, I never had this at home" she said pointing to the picture. Rachel didn't inquire further.

Walking towards the blonde, Rachel handed her a glass of water and told her to follow her upstairs. Both were a little trapped in their inner musings. They knew that a talk was coming and that the outcome could change everything for the both of them. Sure feelings had been spoken of and kisses given, but they both needed verbal commitment. They needed to know that this was going to work out and that they would be together. They reached the top of the landing and stopped in front of Rachel's bedroom door, both a little hesitant, both a little excited, and both a little scared. Rachel reached for the door handle before opening the door and letting Quinn pass into her room.

"So, uh this.. this is my room.. it's not much but.." she was cut off by Quinn touching her arm.

"You're room is nice Rach. I like it" Quinn stated. Rachel beamed.

"Thank you Quinn. You can make yourself at home and have a seat on the bed, I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable. You're welcome to change as well if you want after I'm finished. I should have a pair of sweatpants that will fit you if you want to get out of that Cheerios uniform." she rambled.

"That's okay, I'm fine. Coach would kill me if I accidentally forgot it here, so it's probably better I keep it on."

"Oh, okay." she replied and walked into her closet searching for sweats and a beater.

Once Rachel was tucked away into her bathroom, Quinn made her way around Rachel's room. She was hoping to memorize everything about it incase this was her first and last time here. She was pretty sure that the brunette wanted to be with her, but Quinn had wanted this for too long and now that she finally had a chance for it to happen, it all seemed to good to be true. She walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the pictures that contained everyone in Glee club and smiled. She was startled a few seconds later as Rachel had reentered the room. A blush had creeped up her face at having been caught looking around the girl's room.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I was just curious.." she trailed as she set the photo back down and moved back to the bed.

"It's alright Quinn, I don't mind" Rachel stated as she moved nervously from foot to foot. " So.."

"So?"

"We need to talk, obviously, so I'm just going to spit it out okay.. okay.. well uhm.. I.. this isn't new for me Quinn. I've had feelings for you for as long as I could remember. So the fact that you're here in my room no less, it's a little well I feel like I'm dreaming. I.. I want to do this with you, I want to be with you, but I don't want to hide it Quinn. I don't want to be like Santana, hiding who I am, and being miserable. I want to be happy. I want people to know you're mine and that I'm yours, if you'll have me. And if that's all too much for you, I get that. I don't want to make things harder for you. I don't want to cause you trouble with the cheerios, or ms. Sylvester, or your parents. I know that I'd have things easier, with coming out, and well I'm giving you the option to back out if you want and we can forget this ever happened." she rambled almost to tears. Quinn stood up and crossed the room to her and wrapped her in her arms. When she pulled back she smiled.

"I.. I'm sorry... but Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend? And let me show you off proudly to whoever we come across and tell you how much I love you? As well as stop you from being slushied and beat up anyone who messes with you? she squeaked. Rachel stood in her arms, mouth open and closing, and tears now freely falling down her cheeks.

"Yes Quinn, yes! Well minus the beating people up part because you know I don't condone violence, and.." she was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own.

"Whatever you say baby. Now, let's watch a movie."

_Fastforward to glee one week later._

Rachel and Quinn were the last to enter the choir room, holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Everyone stared at them wondering what exactly was going on with those two. They ignored them however considering they'd become used to the weird looks they'd gotten all week. Both girls took their seats at the front of the room as Mr. Schuester entered.

"Alright guys, let's get this started, Quinn has a song she wants to start us off with so, the floor is all yours Quinn." he said as he took his own seat. Quinn let go of her girlfriend's hand ignoring the questioning look at moved to the stool in the center of the room.

"This is for you baby" she said with a smile.

**There's something in the way she moves**

**Or looks my way and calls my name**

**It's seems to leave this troubled world behind**

**If I'm feeling down and blue**

**Or troubled by some foolish game**

**She always seems to make me change my mind**

**I feel fine any time she's around me now**

**She's around me now almost all the time**

**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now**

**She's been with me now quite a long long time and I feel fine**

**Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning**

**And I find myself careening into places that I should not let me go**

**She has the power to go where no one else can find me**

**Yes and to silently remind me of the happiness **

**And good times that I know**

**But I said I just got to note that**

**It isn't what she's got to say**

**Or how she thinks or where she's been**

**To me the words are nice the way they sound**

**I like to hear them best that way**

**It doesn't much matter what they mean**

**Oh she says them mostly just to calm me down**

**I feel fine any time she's around me now**

**She's around me now almost all the time**

**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now**

**She's been with me now quite a long long time yes and I feel fine**

"I love you so much!" Rachel squealed and launched herself at her girlfriend kissing her senseless. Lost in each other they missed the confused looks of their friends. Only broken out of their moment by someone screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"


	4. Chapter 4

Your Way Back

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've been in between moving into a new place and starting a new job so I haven't really had time to sit down and write. Plus I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with chapter 4, but I finally took some time to sit and get some ideas together and here is the finished product. Thank you for the reviews and favorites/alerts! As always if you guys have any songs you want to see in a chapter please reccommend them and I will do my best to fit it into the story! Song and Characters belong respectively to Ryan Murphy and Kelly Clarkson.

Chatper: 4

Finn's outburst, honestly, was to be expected. What wasn't expected however was just how angry he was and how much he thought of Rachel as his property. Currently he was yelling about how Rachel isn't like this, and how Quinn is just trying to use her. The faces of the other glee clubbers were shocked as well as were Quinn and Rachel. Mr. Shuester wasn't much help either but then again he never is. Finn stalks forward out of his seat and towards the girls trying to intimidate them.

"Rachel, can't you see, we belong together, and whatever this little stunt is with Quinn, well it can be over now, I get it, you were just trying to get my attention well you have it now, so please, let's just leave and I'll forget this ever happened and we can be happy" he states trying to reach for Rachel's arm but Quinn quickly steps in front of her girlfriend.

"Touch my girlfriend Hudson and you will lose that hand. BACK OFF" she grits out between clenched teeth.

"Shut up Quinn, you're just going to hurt her, it's best she learns that now!" he yells back.

"You don't know a damn thing Finn, I'd never hurt her, not now that I have her. Unlike you, I know how to treat my girlfriends." she seethes. Rachel touches her arm and she calms instantly.

"Quinn, baby, just, don't antagonize him, he's not worth it, okay?" Rachel whispers.

"Alright sweetheart. I won't but he comes near you, I won't be held responsible for hitting him."

"Finn, take a seat, I have something I need to say to you and I'd like you to be sitting for this understood?" Rachel asks.

"Okay Rach, but this isn't over!" Finn responds but sits anyways.

"Brad, you know the number. Finn I want you to listen closely to every single word I say because I mean every one of them. Got it?" the boy nods as Rachel then turns to Quinn. "Back me up baby?"

"Always Rach" Quinn replies and takes her seat back on her stool as Rachel gathers one for herself and sits next to Quinn.

**Mr. Know It All**

**Well ya think you know it all**

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

**Ain't it, ain't it something y'all**

**When somebody tells you something 'bout you**

**Think that they know you more than you do**

**So you take it down another pill to swallow**

**Mr. Bring Me Down**

**Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?**

**But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down**

**Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be**

**Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me**

**Baby, you should know that I lead not follow**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**Mr. Play Your Games**

**Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again**

**But I ain't falling back again**

**'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies**

**Let's be clear baby this is goodbye**

**I ain't coming back tomorrow**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**So what you've got the world at your feet**

**And you know everything about everything**

**But you don't**

**You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**Mr. Know It All**

**Well ya think you know it all**

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

The girls finish off as the rest of the glee club surround Finn to keep him from flying out of his seat in anger. Rachel and Quinn then get up and both walk to Finn and Rachel speaks, sealing Finn's heartbroken puppy look.

"This is really the end Finn, Quinn and I are happy, and this is real, and I want you to respect that or I will no longer acknowledge your presence. So if you want me in your life at all, you will leave us alone, you will be supportive, and you will only ever be either of our friends." she states firmly before turning and walking out of the choir room with Quinn.


End file.
